


The End Of God

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Creampie, DOG FUCKING, Death, Dog fucks little girls, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Knotting, Forced Threesome, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Molestation, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Penetration, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Strangulation, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Zoo, beasteality, death while fucked, forced loss of virginity, girls, little boy and dog, seducing the young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU that goes into John Seed's time being sent to an orphanage. Where he falls under the eye of the place's caretakers. The resulting experiences scar John for life. Making him question just what his purpose is in the world. He find relief from his torments in the arms of the orphans at the orphanage. His games growing ever darker and more dangerous. Finally, John crosses the point of no return. Doing something so depraved that it sets the foundation for what he would become later in life. WARNING: Story is heavy on adult and disturbing themes. Features Beast and noncon elements as well as snuff. Not for most readers.





	The End Of God

Pain makes Devils of us all. You cry.You scream. You wake up in a wild, dark haze, wondering how you ever became what you are. How the world could ever go on in any semblance of joy while all the misery you hold inside of you writhes. A beast aching to break free and make the world in its own image. That’s all I ever wanted. To look out upon the universe and to know that it cried with me. Felt what I felt. Lived through the things I had been through.

It made no sense for I alone to be transformed while the rest of the world still smiled.

I remember the first time I ever brought anyone into my own private world.

Some things you never really forget.

I was five years old when I was sent to live at Wellington orphanage. It was an ugly, sprawling estate that belonged to two elderly sisters. My parents considered it the best place to send me when they were either too tired to beat me any longer or too tired of beating on each other to even look at me anymore. So off I would go, a tiny suitcase dragging behind me in the dirt as I walked up the long, sprawling drive towards the main house.

Sister Gale was usually the one waiting on me when I arrived at the front porch. She was a tall, curvy woman who’s robes strained against her pendulous breasts.

“This time you’ve really done it,” she would tell me in a low, raspy voice. “You’ve been a worthless bastard, haven’t ya? I got something for that.”

I wouldn’t say a word, hanging my head as I walked past her into the long hallway that lead to the stairway. After all these years, I had come to know my place here.

At ten, sister Gale began to punish me in ways far beyond the usual beatings and slash of a belt strap. She would lay on the bed, parting her legs to teach me how to eat her pussy and play with her large breasts. I hate it. I loved it. I hate her. But I grew to love her, too.

At thirteen, Gale decided to buy a dog to throw into our night time enjoyments. Captain was a huge mongrel, all golden fur and long legs. She taught me how to stroke his cock to make him hard. And she would have me hold his cock and thrust it in and out of her along with my own smaller one. I still recall sometimes, with little provocation, the site of my cock going in and out of Gale’s furry pussy while pressed up tight against the dog’s red, veiny member. And the feeling of his hot come squirting inside of her and all over the head of my dick.

At fourteen, my visits to the orphanage became less frequent, and Gale found newer, younger playmates to spend her time with. The pain of being so casually replaced weighed heavy on my young heart. I didn’t know the ways of the adult world yet. How people use one another like logs on a fire, burning one another down to ashes to make ourselves feel warm.

I began to look around for someone, something, to make myself feel that warmth again. To feel as free and as complete as I had on those nights when I had laid on top of my first lover. Back when the world had felt dark and alive. As if anything was possible and there were no longer any strings holding my down to a bleak and miserable life.

I found my newest obsession with life in the form of two of the youngest girls at the orphanage. Tullie Strom and Becky Alison. Tullie was boisterous and fast footed, her long blonde hair falling in waves down her back as she ran down the desolate halls.. She was always quick with a smile and friendly hug, which I quickly found a way to use to my advantage. Becky was a quiet little thing, always overshadowed by her louder, much prettier friend.

I started things off by inviting the girls to have a late snack with me in the kitchen when everyone else had gone to bed. Unlike most of the other older boys, I knew that I had nothing to fear by being caught breaking the rules. Gale would never risk revealing her true nature by taking the risk I would tell on her if she or her sister pulled me aside to whip me. We had an uneasy truce, her and I. I left her to play her little games with the boys. And she turned a blind eye to me doing nasty things to the little boys and girls placed in her dubious care.

About two weeks into my seduction of Tullie and Becky, I invited them into my bedroom. We had already gone over the fundamental pleasantries. I had taught the girls how to stroke and pleasure themselves and one another. And had sat on both of their chests in turn, fingers in their hair as I mercilessly fucked their virgin mouths. I thought it was time to take things to a higher level. Though maybe not the one they were hoping for.

“Why do you get your own bedroom.” Tullie pouted as she and Becky ran and jumped on the bed. They looked so lovely enjoying themselves. Poking and tickling one another as I stood by and watched. For the briefest of moments, I pondered letting this night stay as it was. Just talking and enjoying the girl's company. But then I recalled the look of lust on sister Gales face the first time she had shoved the tip of Captain’s cock deep into my squirming ass. How much I had hollered in pain. And how triumphant she had looked when the tears slid down my face.

Monsters make monsters. Wasn’t the creation of our own kind just the natural way?

I went over to the closet, opening it and leading Captain into the center of the room.

The girls looked horror stricken at seeing the scary looking mongrel in their midst. The dog had chased both of them on more than one occasion. Sister Gale liked to keep the children on their toes by claiming she had no control over the beast. Many a day the children would stay cramped up in the rooms or closets, knowing that to venture out might mean getting a severe bite to the leg or the buttocks.

“What is he doing here,” Becky asked, arms holding Tullie tight against her small chest.

I patted the dog gently on the head. “You both love me, right?”

They nodded.

“You both want to be real women, don’t you?”

They nodded.

I walked over to where they were sitting, lifting the nightgowns off their lean bodies. The orphanage had not been good to either of them. Both were emaciated, ribs clearly visible beneath their skin. Tullie had the gentle swell of budding breasts. Becky didn’t even have that. Indeed, were it not for the small slit between her legs, she might as well have been one of the many boy lovers I had been with previously in this very room.

“A woman loves to keep her man happy. And she does that by trying new things for him. With him.” I kept my words light and friendly. I found harshness and intimidation worked better on the boys. Girls were trickier. But, over the years, I have mastered the art of bending both to my desires.

“Like kissing,” Becky asked with a giggle, placing a quick peck on Tullie’s cheek.

I cocked my head, pretending to consider the question. “I have some other ideas in store for us tonight.” I pointed at the floor next to where Captain stood.

His tail was wagging. The brute.

The girls, naked and shivering from both the cold and their fear of the dog, did as I asked and got down on their knees beside the dog. Neither looked at or touched him, still remembering days and nights hiding from those sharp, painful teeth.

I took off my clothes and got down on my knees with the two girls and the dog. I wasn’t hard yet. These days I found I could only get excited when certain things took place. Like a match that could only taste fire when it was struck just the right way. I wondered if that was also the case with sister Gale, who I noticed was always rather glum looking after one of her men came over to visit. I would often listen to them through the walls, and she never let out a peep. Unlike when she and I were one.

I reached under Captain and began to stroke his cock until the thin, red rod came out of his sheath. The girls watched me, both horror and fascination clearly evident on their faces as the veiny cock shot several jets of clear fluid onto Becky’s flat chest. Captain bent his head over and eagerly licked it off. I felt a small warmth grow in my abdomen as I noticed the girl’s nipples tightened with arousal.

“Get on all fours,” I tell Becky.

She looks at me with a scared kind of expression. Confused. Wide eyed.

“Get on all fours,” I say again. This time there was a decided edge in my voice. A warning. The fire was growing in my belly. Demanding to be fed.

I pulled Tullie over to me as Becky bent down in front of the dog. We all knew what was about to happen. It was a moment that I knew would live in the girl’s memories for the rest of their lives. Much the same way I would wake up in the middle of the night, imagining my tiny cock stuffed balls deep into a wet, hairy pussy. A much larger body stretched out ahead of me on the bed. Large breasts heaving. Fists tangled in my hair. Telling me what to do next.

“Stay perfectly still. You're not going to regret this. I promise.”

I helped Captain climb onto Becky’s bare back. He was a pro at this, quickly wrapping his paws around the child’s waist and rocking back and forth, eager to slam his cock into her virgin cunt.

“I don’t want this.” Becky’s voice is barely a whisper. “Make him stop.”

I bent my head down, loving the way the dog’s rod looked sliding in and out of the girl’s tiny lips. He was already shooting his load all over her clit and labia. The sight of his seed dirtying up her cunt spurned me on even more. I grabbed the cock and thrust the very tip into her cunt.

Becky let out a shrill scream.

I pushed it in deeper, rewarded when Captain pulled forward and being riding the crying girl as hard as he could. His balls bounced up and down as he moved at a maddening pace, tearing apart her hymen as his cock quickly grew in size. Tearing her open from the inside out as he kept on riding her in a growing frenzy.

“It’s so hot,” Becky cried. “It’s burning me. God, it burns.”

I felt a thrill go through me, imagining that tiny little disvirgined cunt filling up with the mongrel’s disgusting seed.

Within a matter of minutes, Captain had fucked away the girl’s innocence and was knotting up inside of her, his ass turned so that his butt was up against hers, tail swung over to the side. I moved closer, taking note of how the dog’s asshole opened and closed in rhythm to his balls pumping come into the girl’s pussy. I pulled his tail up for a closer look.

Tullie stroked Becky’s hair and tried her best to comfort her as she sobbed, head bent low on the floor.

“Almost done, love. My, you have been a brave girl. So, so brave.”

When Captain was ready, I pulled him out of the girl, making sure there was half of a knot left so her pussy would get a good stretching from the separation.

I wasn’t disappointed.

Once free, Becky jumped up on the bed, hands covering her bruised and broken privates, dog come leaking out around her small fingers.

“Your turn now, love.” I turned to where Tullie sat a few feet away.

As long as I live, I will never forget the look of fear and horror on the girl’s face as I bent her over on the floor and Captain went about licking her cunt. It was the look of a lamb going to slaughter. Cute. Innocent. Unable or unwilling to change its fate. I suppose that hell is the inevitable destination of the weak. That’s what I was so long ago. Weak and beaten down. Eaten by the wolves of age and experience. I paid by dues. Now, it was time for her to pay hers.

I was guiding Captain onto the girl’s back, getting him ready for another breeding, when Tullie’s voice broke in, distracting me in a most annoying fashion. “Can we just…You and me. We don’t have to do this. I want you. Not...This…”

I placed a hand over her mouth to silence her as the dog worked his stiff rod in and out of her labia. Her tiny flaps were smaller than Becky’s and I had to slide them apart so that his tip could find her hymen covered hole. I bent my head down, watching the red tip slide into and out of the small opening. Tearing it wider and wider among Tullie’s pleas. The cock tip pushed in and out, rivulets of come flowing from the girl’s vagina and onto my erect cock.

The warmth felt marvelous.

Captain’s whole body shook as he fought to get deeper into the girl’s tiny hole. She was so small it was an effort to penetrate her. But, after much humping and clawing on her sides, he’d worked his way in and was eagerly going about giving her a hard fucking. Filling her to bursting with rapid spurts of his seed.

I sat in front of the crying girl, grabbing her by the head and thrusting her mouth down upon my raging hard on. Tullie’s eyes grew wide. And I knew it was not just due to my member violating her tiny mouth. Captain’s huge knot was now growing to lock them both together. My favorite part of the breeding. Some girls and boys screamed or cried when their holes were being ripped apart. Some just looked wide eyed and stupid. Like a deer caught in the headlights and unable to run away.

Tullie was the wide eyed and stupid kind. Apparently.

Until she started screaming.

I glanced around in a terror of my own as the wails seemed to shake the walls around us. I glanced over at the bed. Becky had her head hidden beneath a pillow. Her own cries and tears now lost in the fabric of the pillowcase.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, a shoelace from under the bed, and wrapped it around Tullie’s throat. Pulled.

Tullie’s eyes grew even wider as her air was suddenly and unceremoniously cut off. Her mouth still stretched around the head of my cock.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I found myself thrusting balls deep in and out of the thrashing girl’s mouth. She couldn’t go far, her cunt still locked with the dog pumping her full of come. My hands tight on the laces while I furiously fucked her face.

The site of the girl gasping and looking at me with this wide, panicked eyes as she having her pussy filled with warm dog come as she was being strangled and forced to take my load into her belly, is something that will live with me until my dying day.

And it was those sensations, of being filled and violated to the very core of her being, that the girl took into the next life as she died. Pussy still locked with Captain and my balls emptying the last of my seed into her mouth.

I knelt back on the balls of my feet. More satisfied than I had ever been in my entire life.

Captain, feeling that things had finally come to an end, moved off towards the door, his knot still attached to the dead girl and squirting cum into her lifeless but still warm cunt. She was dragged behind him life a lifeless doll. For a moment, I simply watched the dog move up onto his back legs and paw at the door, his tail still twitching up and down reflexively as he worked through his last orgasms of the breeding.

I got to my feet. Perhaps with a harshness that was disrespectful to say the least, I grabbed Tullie by the head and gave a hard, fast pull. Captain’s knot came out, along with a massive amount of ejaculate, which fell to make a large puddle on the floor. I decided I would have Becky lick it up later. It wouldn’t get me hard, I knew. But it was a start.

“Come with me,” I told Becky a moment later. Once I had dressed Tullie and was standing again at the door. The dead girl held tightly in my arms.

Becky poked her head out from beneath the pillow. Sniffled. Shook her head.

“Do it. Or else you know what will happen.”

That was it. We both knew that was all I had to say.

We walked together to the end of the hallway. To the spot at the top of the stairs.

Without saying a word, I flung the girl in my arms down the steps. If I tried real hard, I could almost imagine how things had happened. Tullie was always a rambunctious child. She got up in the middle of the night and decided to get up to some mischief or other. But, this time, something had gone wrong. Maybe she had been playing near the stairs and took an unfortunate tumble. Maybe sister Agnes’s bony old cat, Muffin, had startled her and Tullie had tripped and had fallen to her unfortunate demise.

I glanced over at Becky, her eyes glued to the site of her friend’s broken body laying on the landing. Limbs twisted at odd directions. Neck set at an unnatural angle.

Taking the child’s hand in mine, I turned towards my bedroom.

This was the way of things. The way of life. We create the world in the image of our parents. Our teachers. Our friends. But what happens when those around us give to us only nightmares? What does that leave us to create? Maybe that makes us Gods. Because what are Gods but the makers and destroyers of life?

I know that I’m a God.

But what, my friend, are you?


End file.
